The present invention relates to Content Management Systems (CMSs), and more specifically, to Cloud-based CMSs. CMSs are used in collaborative environments, such as workplaces or various types of organizations to manage data and workflows. In a CMS, data can be defined as nearly anything: documents, movies, pictures, phone numbers, scientific data, and so forth. CMSs are frequently used for storing, controlling, revising, semantically enriching, and publishing documentation. CMSs can allow for a large number of people to contribute to and share stored data; control access to data, based on user roles (defining which information users or user groups can view, edit, publish, etc.); aid in easy storage and retrieval of data; reduce repetitive duplicate input; improve the ease of report writing; and improve communication between users, just to mention a few examples.
Typically, CMSs are implemented on various types of computer systems and include data stored in databases, along with analytical processing tools that can process the data to derive valuable results for the organization. Most CMSs are built on a client-server model, where each client initiates requests and transactions to a central server or a server in a farm of like configured servers hosting a managing layer of software for content. This client-server model is sometimes prone to causing bottlenecks or long transaction times when multiple requests are received simultaneously.